This invention relates to jet propelled aircraft of the vertical or short take-off and landing (V/STOL) variety, and more particularly to controllable flap constructions for partially or wholly obturating or blocking jet gas flow in a nozzle portion of the propulsion system.
In the operation of a jet powered V/STOL aircraft changes in jet thrust direction are utilized to obtain transition between hovering and forward flight modes. These changes can be obtained in several known ways including rotation of an entire engine, use of deflector flaps or steerable nozzles, and controlled blocking of alternate discharge nozzles. This invention is directed to improvements in the last mentioned approach.
The use of a blocking device to controllably vary the effective area of a jet exhaust nozzle requires that the device be capable of withstanding substantial forces without blow off and must be capable of being adjusted against exhaust gas forces by means of actuators of reasonable size, weight, and power requirements. Moreover, the blocker device and its actuators must be of suitable configuration to permit full flow area when in an opened position.